Divergent High
by fourtis
Summary: Im not good with sumarys. Characters of Divergent in high school. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tris POV:

Today is my first day at Roth High School. I just moved here a little while ago. My brother woke me up really early. I took a long shower and brushed my hair. I picked out a nice outfit for my first day and made sure I had everything in my backpack. I grabed a pancake off the table and hoped into my black corvette. I put on some music and played on my phone until It was time to leave. 10 minutes late Im at school. I went Into the main office and the person behind the desk said her name was Tori and handed me a packet and shecdule and locker number and combo. As I was walking I bumbed Into someone. I looked up and saw a boy.

He has dark short hair and dreamy blue eyes. "Sorry." I say. "My bad." He answers. He helps me pick up the papers I drop. He hand them to me and we walk away. "You know Four?" A girl says. I suppose I looked a little confused. "Sorry. Im Christina." She says. "Im Tris. And no, I dont know him. Umm... all though. Can you help me get to my locker?" She nods. My locker Is 305. She shrieks. "My locker Is right next to yours. And we have the same schedule!" She showed me my locker. We walk to our first 3 classes together. Science, English, and History. Then It was time for lunch.

Christina introduced me to Uriah, Will, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn. I sit down and everyone says hi in perfect unison. They start talking and I look around the cafiteria. I the guy from this morning staring at me. It turned Into a staring contest. He blinks and I flick my eyebrows up as if to say I win. He smiles and looks away.

Tobias POV:

At lunch I stare at her in the cafiteria. She notices and we have a tellapathic staring contest. She won. I dont even no her name. She Is beautiful. And not like any other girl Ive ever seen. I have to ask her to homecoming. But I better do It fast. Ive seen some people with their eye on her. And homecoming Is In two months.

Tris POV:

Next we had French. The guy who I met this morning is late for class. The only empty seat was next to mine. He sits down and asks me for my notes. I hand them to him without looking at him. I can feel a smile creep on my face. After French the mystery man came up to me. "Hi. Im Four." He says. "Tris." I say and shake his hand. "So. Can I drive you home?" He asks. "Atually, I have a car. And a few minutes ago I didnt know your name. You could be an ax murderer." He laughs and nods.

The bell rings. "I got to get to class." I say and wave at him.

Tobias POV:

After she leaves i slip a note in her locker.

Dear Tris,

Meet me in the front of the school at 3:00. I have something to tell you. I would love if you came to meet me.

- 4


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay. Long chapter! I have lots of time. What do you think Four wants to talk about? I might copy some quotes from other books or tv shows. Like this one is going to be a drake and josh and liv and maddie sort of thing. Ive been rambling on so. Here you go.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV:**

I go to my locker at the end of the day. When I open it, a peice of paper falls out. (You know the note so no use to write it again.) It was from Four. I checked my watch. 2:59. I went to the front of the school. I saw Four there. "Hi." I say shyly. "Hey. So I wanted to tell you something." I nod. "Umm... uhhh..." he stutters for a bit and then says, "spoons." (A/N drake and josh) "spoons?" "Yeah. You like spoons." Well this is awkward, I think. "I think they're very helpful." I say. "Thats what im saying!" He responds enthusiasticlly.

I nod. "Well, I have to go. Bye." I say. And leave. He waves.

Four POV:

As soon as she turns around i smack myswlf in the forehead. Spoons? What was i thinking. Someone comes up behind me. Its Zeke. "You said spoons again didnt you." I nod.

Tris POV:

I sit in my car texting Christina.

Me: I think Four likes me. He left me a note in my locker and he got all nervous when he talked to me.

Christina: how nervous

Me: he said spoons

Christina: he totally likes you!

Me: good talk chris

Christina: dont call me that !

Well, the whole night I was thinking about Four. His dreamy eyes. Flawless skin. I hug my pillow and listen to music. I wonder what his real name is? That doesnt matter. He gets into my dreams. The nextday i go to school early to see if Four is there. I have half an hour before school starts. I take out a book and sit on the hood of my car. I guess I was to deep into my book that I didnt realize a motorcycle parked next to me.

I check the time. 7:45. I go inside and get my books ready. When I turn around I see Four. "Sorry about yesterday. I kinda got nervous." He says. I pretend I dont remember. "Oh my gosh. Its cold in here." I say shivering. He takes off his jacket. "Here." He says. Taking off his leather jacker. I looked shocked. "Uhh... you said you were cold. Thats why I gave it to you." "I am." I say putting it on. He just nods and waves good bye.

He comes back. "I forgot my wallet in my jacket." He says. He puts his hand on my hand and then recoils. I take out his wallet and drop it. We both go to pick it up again. He recoils again and I pick up the wallet. "Thanks." He says when I hand him his wallet. I was blushing the whole time. He walks away.

xXx

Its lunchtime now. I get my lunch and sit down. I still have Four's jacket on. "Tris that jacket is way to big for you." Christina says. I shrug like its no big deal. "Thats a boys jacket!" She shreaks. "Who gave it to you?" She asks. I see Zeke mouth "Four." I nod slightly so on one sees. They start a regular conversation and my eyes dart around the room.

They land on Four. I looked away and blushed. He caught me. Like yesterday. But today i was feeling less confident. After lunch I went to French. The teacher was young and almost all of the girls liked him I didnt. I liked Four. He was always hitting on me. His name is Eric. I walk in and Eric grabs me by the waist. He kissed me. For some reason I kissed back too. He was such a pervert. I pulled away. He asks me out and I said yes. We are meeting at his house. I dont look at Four for the whole time.

When i get to Erics house he starts to kiss me. He grinds against me. Its not until the next day that I realize. I wear Fours jacket again. At lunch he doesnt look at me. In the beginning of French I dump Ericand make sure that he stays away from me. When comes in he sees the anger in my face.

"You ok?" He asks. "Eric is a spazz." I say. He nods. The rest of the day is uneventful. That night it starts to rain. I go outside and cry. I dont know why. Its not like I atually liked Eric. A few minutes later I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to be alone." I say. I look up and see its Four. "Do you really want to be alone?" He says in a low voice and sits next to me. I shake my head. He puts an arm around me. "Whats wrong with me. He was awful. I shouldnt be crying." I say. "Your crying because you're hurt. He hurt you." He responds. We both turn to eachother.

I look into those dreamy blue eyes. "Thank you." I say. And I put my head on him shoulder.

**A/N: The next chapter should be posted somewhere between tomorrow and overmorrow. (Overmorrow means the day after tomorrow and yes its a real word. Look it up) anyway. PLease help me think of some ideas for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So in this chaptet a new girl will be coming. Its someone from hollywood arts. Hint hint tori vega. Ok so yeah. Here you go.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV:**

Wr stay like that for a long time. Four breaks the silence. "I guess you dont want a boyfriend any time soon." I turn to him. We stare into each others eyes. I kiss him. He kisses back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts an arm around my waist. I pull back and smile at him. He smiles back.

"Now you have to tell me your really name." I say.

"Tobias Eaton." He says. I kiss him again.

xXx

The next day there was a new girl in school. Her name was Tori Vega. And that girl can sing. She bumps into me in to hall. "Hi im Tris." "Tori. Listen can you help me find my locker?" She asks. "Sure. Your right next to me and my friend Christina. You can sit with us at lunch." She looks at me gratefully.

I take her to her locker when Four comes. "Hey. Care to introduce me to your new friend?" He says. "Right. This is Tori. Tori. This is my boyfriend Four." He looks at me when I say boyfriend. "Umm... I mean whatever we are." She shakes his hand. "So. Tris. I never officialy asked you out. And Uriah is having a party. So you want to come?" He asks shyly. I nod. He smiles and hands me Uriahs adress. "So. Do you mind if I bring Tori. Shes new and so..." He nods and kisses my cheek and walks away. "So Tori looks like we have the same schedule." I walk her to Science and introduce her to Christina and Uriah. (A/N dont hate me. Marlene and Uriah arnt together in this one. Dont hate. I thought it would be interesting.) Uriah doesnt stop staring at her.

At lunch I introduce her to everyone. She sits next to Uriah and I sit on the other side of her with Four next to me.

xXx

Its time for the party. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Tori, Uriah, Tobias, and I play Truth or Dare. Zeke starts. "Tris. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with Four." I lead Four to the closet and set the timer. I kiss him andhe kisses back. I wear lipstick so I kiss him all over his face and give him a hickey. He moans and touches my boobs. I moan and hear a ding. We walk out. Me looking satisfied and Tobias looking shocked.

"Ok. Tori Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What school did you come from?"

"Hollywood Arts. Its for really talented kids."

"Uriah. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your crush." He walks over to Tori and kisses her. They kiss for a long time and someone clears. Uriah turns to zeke but before he can answer he says dare. Uriah dares Zeke to dink a bottle of ketchup. He does and pikes. After that we all went home.

**A/N: sorry its so short. I didnt know what to write. Give ideas please.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I was thinking of Vine ideas. If you want to follow me on any social websites they are insta: iamjazzblaj Vine: Jasmine Blaj Twitter:thisisjazzyblaj Chapter 4 Tris POV: After I got home yesterday all I could think about was Tobias. I got a text from Four: I hate you. I never want to see you again. I just stared at it like it was written in a foreign language. He hates me. this got me so mad. so furious! I text back: Fine! Then don't bother talking to me tomorrow. or ever! Now im going to burn your jacket. ttyl or should I say ttyn. xXx I arrive at school. I cant believe him. He is such a jerk. Someone taps me on the shoulder. Its Tobias. He hands me a note and walks away. I throw it on the floor. I go to my next class. Tobias POV: Last night I accidently texted Tris that I hated her. It was supposed to be for my dad. She said never to talk to her. she never said I couldn't write notes. I gave it to her in the hallway and walk away. I see she just throws it on the floor. I just walk away and think of what was on my letter. Tris, im so sorry that text wasn't meant for you. I cant explain everything in a note. it might end up being read by someone else. just meet me in the back of the school. -Tobias I miss her. I usually talk to her in the hall until the bell rings. Christina POV: Tris walks away from her locker. I notice a piece of paper by it. I pick it up and read it. Tobias is Fours real name? Wait, Christina focus. They broke up? How could she not tell me. I am going to kill him. I keep reading. Awww. He's so sweet. I have to tell Tris. I suspect she didn't read the note. I go to science. "Tris I think you should read this." I say. "I don't want anything that baster Four wrote." "Just read it." She takes it from my hand and opens it. She reads it and smiles. The teacher walks in and class starts. The day slogs through. French comes and Tobias sits next to me. I plan on going behind the school. School ends and I go behind the school. I see Eric there. "I told you you would pay for dumping me." He leans in and kisses me. He has me up against the wall. I hear someone clear there throat. Eric pulls back and I can breath. Then he faints. Then Four looks at me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tris POV: He looks into my eyes. I see a twinkle. Then I remember. Its Tobias. The boy from my childhood. All these memories. They are coming back. *flashback* 2003: "Hey Im Beatrice." "Im Tobias" 2004: "we are going to be best friends forever." He says. 2007: "You have a twinkle in your eyes." He covers his eyes. I laugh. 2011: "I dont think we will be best friends forever." I remember the disappointment. Then he kisses me. 2012: Tobias moving day 2014 (now): "You still have that same twinkle in your eyes." *end of flash back* "Beatrice?" He whispers. He smiles. "I still mean it. What I said when we were 13. We will not be best frinds forever. But we will be together forever. I promise. " He wipes a tear off my cheek. I didnt realize I was crying. Tears of joy. "2011 was one of my favorite years. Because of you." I say. "I look like I dont cry. But im a big softie. And here I go." He says. Putting one hand over his eyes. I take them off and see tears down his cheek. We hug. Both crying in eachothers arms. Once we both settle done we look at each other. There he is. The guy I fell in love with. "There it is. The twinkle." I say. He covers his eyes. Just like when we were nine. I kiss him. He smiles at me. Tobias POV: When I saw Tris kissing Eric I was furious. I did my famous move and make him faint. I turn to face Tris. We stare. After a while I see her smile. "You still have that same twinkle in your eyes." She says choking on her words. Then I remember. Everything comes back. "Beatrice? I still mean it. What I said when we where 13. We will not be best friends forever. But we will be together forever. I promise" I see a tear stream down her cheek and wipe it away gentley. "2011 was one of my favorite years. Because of you." I feel like im about to cry. I warn Tris and I cover my eyes. She takes them away and we hug for a long time. "There it is. The twinkle." She says. I cover my eyes. Like when we were little. I dont expect it but she kisses me and when we pull away I smile at her. Thats when she fell on the floor. Unconciece. I panick. We were have such a good moment. I am going to kill who ever did this. I try to shake Tris awake. "Tris wake up please!" I scream. She doesnt budge. So I take her to the hospital. Tris POV: I feel something in my leg and choose to ignore it. We state at each other for a long time. Thats when my whole world goes black. A/N: Sorry. I couldnt stand to see Tris and Tobias mad. So I made up this sweet reunion. I even cried while writing this. And thank you. All of you. And I know last chapter was short. I had writers block. I appreciate you all. I didnt think this story would get any follow or favorites or reviews. But her I am with 10 followers 14 favorites and 4 reviews! Which is enough for me to think that writing this story was worth it. ~ FourTris 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tobiad POV: I stayed with Tris. She was in a coma for a month. They were going to unplug her today. I knew I lost her. I held her hand all day. A nurse came in. "We unplug in 5 minutes." I nod. Once she leaves the tears start. I feel something move. I look up and see Tris staring at me. "Where am I?" She asks. I hug her. "Who are you?" She asks. "What?" A nurse comes in and tells me to wait in the hall. I do. One hour later the nurse walks out. "What happened to Tris." I say sternly. "She lost her memory. The thing that enjected her was filled with memory serum. You have to let her memory come back naturally." I nod. I go in as the nurse goes to call Tris' parents. "So who are you?" She asks. "Im you boyfriend." I say and kiss her on the head. "I meant whats your name?" She says and laughs. "Im Tobias but call me Four infront of our friends." "Tobias." She whispers and kisses me. I kiss back. When we pull back I hold her against me and we touch foreheads. "How did you remember me?" I ask. "I saw the twinkle. What happened." "We where kissing and you fainted. Apparently someone shot you with memory serum." I say. Someone comes though the door and I turn to see who it is. I see Tris' brother. "And who are you?" She asks. "I'm your brother, Caleb." "Im sorry I dont remember. Can you tell me more?" She asks. He tells her basic about himself. xXx Tris POV: I hang out with Tobias. Talking. Kissing. "Why did you remember me right away?" He asks. I kiss him. "I just remembered I guess." I kiss him again. I try to pull back but he leans foward. I try again but he still leans foward. I than push him of me. "Tobias I need to breath." I say laughing. He blushes and apologized. I laugh again and kiss him. Caleb walks down and we pull apart. He sits in between Tobias and I. He changes what we were watching. "I was watching something." I say. "And now I changed it so." Says Caleb. "Give me the remote." I say while standing up. "No." Caleb says. I flip him and take the remote. Tobias looks at me in awe. "What?" I ask. I sit down next to him and kiss the hollow on his neck. He moans and I smile. He lifts my head and kisses me. I kiss back than I go into his pocket and take his wallet. "Why did you stop?" He asks. "The question you should be asking is 'wheres my wallet?'" He reaches into his pockets but by the time he does im in the kitchen and I see a slice of cake on the table. He comes in and I smash the cake in his face. He picks me up and takes me outside. Since its Spring the pool in the backyard is open. He thows me in it. He holds out his hand to help me but I pull him in. We get out and spray the dirt with the hose. I pick up some mud and throw it at Four. He throws it back. We got all wet and dirty. Good thing we had more than one shower. We shower and Tobias comes out of the bathroom. We lay down outside and look at the stars. I find my favorite constelation. The seven brothers. "Do you know the story of the seven brothers?" I ask. He shakes his head. (You can slog through thus part if you want.) "Well. Once there was these 8 brothers. There grandpa taught them this chant. One day while there parent we gone they went out and made a fire. They started to chant what there grandpa taught them. They started to rise in the cirlce they were chanting in. Hey heard a voice on the groud. It was there mother. The youngest brother let go of the circle and went down. The seven brothers left kept on rising. The mother was calling for them. They kept rising until their heads froze and became stars. Do you see them?" I ask. He nods. "That was a beautiful story." He says. I kiss him under the stars. Today was perfect. Today was... Amazing. A/N: Sorry no cliffhanger. Just the perfect fourtris scene. The story about the seven brothers was true. Although I was a little shaky. Look it up to see the true story. 


End file.
